


From Across The Room

by biscuitlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple, F/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlock/pseuds/biscuitlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy Drapple one-shot.  You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Across The Room

She was sitting just across the room, by the window. Draco could just see her out of the corner of his eye without turning his head. She was looking even lovlier than usual today- her smoothe curves even more noticeable than usual, and she really had nice skin... Draco couldn't help smiling a little as he tried, hard, to concentrate on his History Of Magic textbook. Right, so The Third Goblin War was mostly fought... Damn, was it hard to concentrate with such a fit girl sitting so near him.

When he was sure that she wasn't looking, Draco turned his head just a few centimetres so that he could see her clearly. His gaze was met with thick, bushy brown hair, and piercing chocolate-brown eyes staring back at him! Hermione. That hideous mudblood Granger girl was blocking view of his object of affection. Draco sighed, exasperated, and returned to his schoolwork.

After class, Draco made a beeline for the widowsill. Before he picked her up just where he'd left her, Draco admired the apple of his eye. She really did have nice skin- it was shiny, bright green, perfect. She was perfect. She looked round, juicy, and so damn edible. Draco picked her up, rolling her over in his palm.

"You look beautiful today, you know." he told her in a whisper. careful that no one heard him. He felt a bit sad as he remembered that she couldn't respond. So he brought the apple to eye level, closed his eyes, and went in for a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote that. Please forgive me.


End file.
